The present invention relates to a system for effecting fuel savings in automobiles by controlling the fuel mixture supplied to the automobile engine to decrease the fuel-consumption rate.
In conventional automobile engines, the main carburetor usually supplies a substantially constant air-fuel mixture ratio throughout the range of operation of the automobile. If this fuel ratio is set for lean mixtures, for example in an attempt to obtain lower fuel-consumption rates, the power output may not be sufficient during rapid acceleration or steep ascents, which may cause the engine to miss or to stall. Accordingly, the mixture-ratio is usually set to produce slightly richer fuel mixtures than may be required under normal driving conditions, which causes the fuel-consumption rate to suffer.